Not Another Bad Luck Bomb
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: A moment involving The Team during 'Away Mission'. While M'gann offers her empathy, The Team is taking a moment to process what just happened along with a romantic moment.


**Hello again,**

**The title is sort of misleading, but it's meaningful but the content is more sad or 'moded'. If you read the summary you know what you are getting yourself into. A bit of a reason as to why Blue Beetle is carrying Thirteen through the boom tube by the end of Outsiders episode 5: "Away Mission". I support the ship of Jaime and Traci this even though there aren't too many moments of them on the show. I know there is are comics for Blue Beetle that feature their relationship but I haven't read them. We get official confirmation in episode 16 "Illusion of Control" of Outsiders and small hints in episode 5 "Away Mission". **

**enjoy as you like, PM, Review, Follow and Favorite.**

**until next time,**

**hopefulmuse617**

**disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice or its cannon material.**

* * *

It was a mission in space. There was Raan and the Warworld, but not many members of the current team had set foot on an actual planet outside of Earth.

Of course every mission has its hiccups or tragedies in this case. Sparks for a war between the New Gods and Bugs, started by M'gann's hateful brother who is an agent for some 'organization' and the deaths of two meta-kids.

Everyone was shocked by how 'they died'. No one over used their powers to 'killing-level', although its harder with nearly invulnerable opponents. M'gann's brother, the 'evil' white martian simply called out a coded-command to incompacitated meta-kids. They began to flail around and twitch wildly like a ticking bomb. Then it was over. There had been many failures, injuries and escaped villains, but rarely death.

How can anyone say a word?

All the members were frozen in time. Kid Flash felt his heart almost stop. Static was paralyzed. Wondergirl choked back a gasp. Blue Beetle and Thirteen immediately held each other's hands and gave each other a look. Blue gave a sad and knowing look having more experience with missions not always ending well. Thirteen was more emotionally wounded. She and the others had been excited to have their first space mission, only for it to end with death, two deaths. M'gann felt almost all the love and emotional strength she had mustered drained from not only the deaths, but also her brother's actions and darker nature.

As if M'comm's taunt wasn't enough injury, they witnessed Forager's excommunication and death threat. From what The Team could gather he was a good 'little' bug who wanted to do the right thing. All extraterrestrials have their different customs, but the way he was accused of being a 'race traitor' and Mantis' stubborn hatred for the New Gods, they couldn't leave Forager like this. Not when he saved Wondergirl, even going against his own 'hive'.

Fortunately M'gann offered Forager her empathy and shelter on Earth, knowing what it's like to be an 'outsider' among her own kind.

"We couldn't save them." Virgil stated as if stuck on repeat.

Bart placed his hand on his shoulder, knowing Virgil's stance having gotten powers and drawn into something bigger than himself. Not having a choice as a runaway. Virgil patted his hand in response before taking it off. The two meta-teens share a look of solidarity before going over to Cassie to offer their support.

Jaime took in both of Traci's hands into his.

"You okay, Trac?" Jaime asked.

"Not really." Traci replied.

Just before they could continue a boom tube opened. M'gann telekinetically un-tied Wondergirl's lasso and lifted them through the boom tube.

"Time to go." Traci stated.

Jaime nodded only to scoop her into her arms like a bride and groom about to go on a honeymoon.

"I'm fine, Jaime. I can walk." Traci retorted.

"I know, but I'm not taking any chances for another 'bad luck bomb'." Jaime explained.

A blushing Thirteen looked at Blue Beetle's face. She caressed his cheek with her hand, rubbing soothing circles. Despite the face plating, she could easily see Jaime's attempt to lighten the mood. Sweet but also distraught. As Traci she also saw his need for something warm and human to feel less moded. She needed this as well, feeling comfort in her boyfriend's bridal hold.

"Fly me back home?"

"Of course. Bonita."

They both rubbed foreheads against one another. Then Blue flew into the boom tube following his teammates.

* * *

**I ended up adding a little Spanish nickname for Traci. I didn't want to pick anything too intense or cheesy/corny. It seems that the relationship isn't romantic enough for something like 'corazon(heart)' or 'princessa'(princess; in a joking scenario). Besides I don't see this Jaime(earth-16) as the type to use anything super fancy or over the top with 'ese' and 'hermano'. For the most part, they enjoy each other's company and know one another well. A fanfic about some moments in which 'The Team' and their friends; Jaime calls Traci 'Bonita'.**

**Ihis will be confusing. but when I am doing these fics, I will use their 'codename' during missions mainly. Even when suited up I will use their 'real names' when anyone is having a 'human' moments.**

**Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this little bit.**


End file.
